Eu estou enroscado em você
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: A chuva começa a cair mais já é tarde, pois minhas lagrimas por ele todas já estam por um fim. Amu


Sempre me escondendo atraz de mascaras E por causa de um simples erro tive que te perder Choro escondida de todos Meus olhos sempre inchados antes de ir dormir Pois И em meus sonhos que me encontro com vocЙ.  
O meu doce Ikuto.

SerА que vocЙ seria capaz de me perduar.  
De voltar a me amar.  
Para termos aqueles momentos Contigo em minha varanda.  
Observando as estrelas surgindo no cИu ?

Meus amigos andavam preocupados comigo.  
Sempre pensativa olhando para o horizonte.  
E me lembrando de todas as noites que cantei atИ o amanhecer.  
Acompanha do doce som de seu violino.

"amanhecer estА quebrando Uma luz estА brilhando VocЙ mal acordou E eu estou enroscado em vocЙ Sim"

Da escola para minha casa.  
De minha casa para meu quarto.  
Gostaria tanto de me lembrar como era o gosto de seus labios Na minha mente so existe vocЙ, meu querido Ikuto.

"Bem eu estou aberto, vocЙ estА fechada Pra onde eu seguir, vocЙ irА Eu me preocupo que nЦo verei seu rosto Iluminado de novo"

As cores do dia a dia sem vocЙ sЦo tЦo sem grassa.  
Andando pelas ruas vejo casais.  
E vejo cada vez mais meu coraГЦo se despedaГando.  
E me lembrando como nos andavamos por essas ruas.

VocЙ me salvou mais de uma vez.  
Simplesmente resgatou meu coraГЦo.  
E conseguiu o que jamais conseguiram.  
Que eu fosse somente eu mesma e mais ninguem.

Sem mascaras e sem fingimento.  
Naquele dia vocЙ destrancou o cadiado.  
NЦo somente o da minha vida E sim tambem o do meu coraГЦo.

"AtИ mesmo o melhor cai Юs vezes AtИ mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar Fora da dЗvida que enche minha mente Eu acho que de alguma maneira VocЙ e eu colidimos"

Vejo vocЙ as vezes andando por aquele parque.  
Aonde nos dois cantamos.  
E aonde tudo foi esclarecido.  
Que meu coraГЦo jА te pertencia E ninguem seria capaz de desfazer o que o destino fez.

E como todas as noites eu fazia.  
Estava lА sentada no chЦo de minha varanda.  
Observando o cИu Na esperanГa que alguma estrela brotase.

"Eu sou quieto, vocЙ sabe VocЙ deixa uma primeira impressЦo Eu descobri que tenho medo de saber que estou sempre na sua cabeГa"

E a lua como sempre mesmo estando sozinha nunca deixa de brilhar.  
Mais meu brilho esta quase se apagando Logo nЦo terei mais nada.  
Nem as esperanГas de voltar a te encontrar.

Sera que ainda me observa.  
Que fica perto de mim distante,  
Que vem as noites para ver se estou durmindo Que ainda vem mostrar que me ama.

"AtИ mesmo o melhor cai Юs vezes AtИ mesmo as estrelas se recusam a brilhar Fora o passado, vc caiu a tempo.  
Eu acho que de alguma maneira vocЙ e eu colidimos"

O tempo passava e as lagrimas comeГavam a manchar o meu rosto.  
Lagrimas de uma tristeza que jamais conheci.  
Lagrimas que eram somente para ele.  
Para o meu querido Ikuto.

As nuvens comeГavam a esconder a enorme lua que iluminava as ruas.  
Me levantava e olhava para o escuridЦo que aparecia em minha frente.  
E leves pingos comeГavam a cair A ajudar a esconder aqueles lagrimas que por ele.

"NЦo pare aqui Eu perdi meu lugar Eu estou pra trАs"

Logo sentia que nЦo estava mais sozinha.  
Podia ver como se fosse camera lenta.  
VocЙ ali descendo do telhado e parando em minha frente.  
JА com as vestes que usava um pouco humidas

E eu te olhava, vendo o seu rosto humido graГas as gotas de chuva.  
Tentava me aproximar, dizer algo mais nada saia ou acontecia.  
Simplesmente nos olhavamos.  
Com aquelas roupas molhadas e com meu coraГЦo batendo o mais rapido que eu podia imaginer.

Minha respiraГЦo com a sua.  
Tinha o mesmo ritmo.  
Meu leve vestido branco jА estava completamente molhado E podia ver o seu olhar de triste me encarando.

"AtИ mesmo o melhor cai Юs vezes AtИ mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar Fora da dЗvida que enche sua mente VocЙ finalmente acha que VocЙ e eu colidimos"

E ali na sua frente planejei tantas coisas mais nenhuma poderia fazer.  
Somente uma delas nЦo paraa.  
Aquelas lagrimas, de angustia e alegria.  
E a dor que meu coraГЦo sentia.

VocЙ desviou o olhar e colocou um rosa vermelha na minha varanda.  
E jА estava pronto para ir embora, para talvez eu nunca mais te ver.  
Mais meu corpo me respondeu e eu simplesmente corri ate ele.  
E o abraГei pelas costas chorando, as lagrimas quentes que nЦo borravam mais meu rosto.

E susurava mais para mim do que para alguem.  
Minhas forГas iam acabando pouco a pouco.  
E pode te dizer as palavras mais importantes de minha vida.  
As que eu precisava dizer antes que tudo se tornace escuridЦo.

"Ikuto, eu te amo, e sempre te amei e o meu coraГЦo sempre serА seu..."

As ultimas lagrimas iam escorendo pelo meu rosto E meus braГos se soltavam do corpo dele.  
e ia lentamente escorregando ate o chЦo Vendo tudo em minha frente se escurecer.

Mas as ultimas palavras antes da escuridЦo me domar Foram as dele A voz que me conquistava E que fazia meu coraГЦo disparar.

"Eu sempre te amarei minha Amu - Chan"

~ ∙ The End ∙ ~

Gente me desculpe pelo sumiso, estava com um bloqueio mental para escrever, mas acho que isso deu uma aliviada, irei demorar mais um pouco para postar as FanFic's pois escrevi essa no Bloco de Notas e foi bem complicado, mais eu atИ chorei escrevendo ela :) Minha Musica de inspiraГЦo foi "HOWIE DAY - Collide", И gente И so isso e agradeГo a todos pelas review e ajudem com suascriticas viiu :D Beijos Amor'as. 


End file.
